It is known that the differential at a vehicle is placed between the axle shafts of the driving wheels of a vehicle, and it permits the differentiation in the revolutions of each wheel when the vehicle turns.
Now there are known differentials which have been enhanced the performance of the conventional differentials. These differentials are generally formed by gears meshed to each other, so that they are slightly movable, creating therefore friction between components, trying the wheels not to spin.
These differentials strength the differential system by friction, so that the wheel spins later, but they have the drawback that the wheels are always positively meshed to each other and depending on them. The helical teeth permits the continuous rotation of the satellite gears, and at the same they move to each other to generate friction.
As it is known, in the present description the planetary gears are disclosed as those gears which transmit the rotating movement to the axle shafts of the wheels, and the satellite gears are those which permit the differentiation in the revolutions of the wheels.
EP-A-0 233 583 discloses a differential making possible the locking of axle shafts, with two pairs of bevel gears and a pair of mutually mating worms, wherein onto two mutually parallel auxiliary shafts that are incorporated into a two-piece yoke that is constructed mirror-symmetrically with regard to the respective jointing plane, there are placed to the left and to the right of this jointing plane and at equal distance thereof two equal, yet oppositely oriented one-piece assemblies consisting of a bevel gear, a worm constructed for the limit of the self-locking and of a hub, with the bevel gear mating a sleeve-type spur-bevel gear, whose axis is perpendicular to the jointing plane and which spur-bevel gear is journalled in a bearing hub of the yoke and placed on a spline shaft of a driving wheel shaft.